


History

by Kiki242



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki242/pseuds/Kiki242
Summary: Becky and Charlotte make history and finally evolve their relationship.





	History

The newly crowned, first ever WWE's Women’s Tag Team Champions bounded down the corridor. Excitement, happiness, and a sense of euphoria encased the two. Sounds of laughter and Joy erupted from the pair, as they heard multiple people offer them their congratulations. Becky looked up at Charlotte, taking in how big her grin despite her crimson mask. Despite the heart fluttering feeling the image gave her, some of Becky's excitement deflated. “How's the….” She asked, motioning to the wound, coming to a stop.

Charlotte shook her off, “I can't even feel it anymore.” She then smiled mischievously as she ran a hand over her forehead and through her hair, painting even more of it with blood. Becky hates being that person, but Charlotte bleeding the way she was, with blood caked into her blonde hair, it gave her strong Ric Flair vibes.

Becky let out a bubbly laugh, “you will once the adrenaline wears off.” Truth be told, she couldn’t feel anything herself, her excitement and happiness acting as a painkiller.

Charlotte shrugged, “I don't care, all the pain the world is worth this, especially if I get to share it with you,” she said earnestly.

Becky didn’t know what to say to that. Ever since they had made up, Charlotte had a habit of saying incredibly sentimental things that always sent her wheels spinning. Becky supposed it was her way of apologizing, or trying to convey some message.

Whatever it was or her reasoning, it made Becky torn. Torn between wanting to run away or finally push throw this weird “will they won’t they phase” they found themselves in. Again.

She visibly blushed as she rubbed the back of her neck, “way to make a girl feel special".

“It's all part of the Flair charm,” Charlotte said with a wink. Becky rolled her eyes and the two continued on their way. They had two destinations, first being the training room, and the other being the locker room.

They went to the training room first where they got checked out and bandaged up. Charlotte needed multiple stitches and Becky ended up with her ribs taped due to bruising.

As they were exiting the trainer's room, Renee Young, with a cameraman tailing her, ended up corning them for an interview. She flashed them both a big smile in congratulations, “alright you two. Obviously we want to get an interview for this, and we're going live now.”

Charlotte looped an arm around Becky's shoulders and pulled her flush against her side. Becky looked up at her and flash her a happy grin, one that Charlotte returned. Renee wasted no time in firing off with her questions.

“you two are the first ever Women's Tag Team Champions, how do you feel?”

“Like we're on top of the world. This has been something we've dreamed about since we crossed paths in NXT,” Becky answered happily.

Charlotte gave her shoulder an affectionate squeeze, “all the times we've  teamed together since I came to Smackdown, has been leading to this. It's what we've been destined for.”

Renee nodded listening to the duo intently, “you will have to defend you titles against all women from both main brands, including NXT. How do you feel about that?”

“We'll take on all comers, no matter who they are,” Becky answered with fire.

“As single competitors, we've prided ourselves on being fighting champions. That won't change. Ever,” Charlotte added.

“It's been quite the journey for you two. From best friends to enemies to best friends again and now tag team champions, thoughts on that?”

As always, Charlotte became uncomfortable at the mention of her past transgressions. Her body became tense and her grin deflated to a tightened smile. Becky shifted awkwardly against her, unsure what to say or what to expect from Charlotte. “I have a lot of regrets about the things I’ve done, especially to Becky, but I'm different now and our friendship is stronger than it’s ever been.”

“I agree. I trust Charlotte as a tag team partner and as my best friend,” Becky added, being completely honest. “All of that is behind us.”

With those questions answered, Renee wrapped up the interview, “well, there you all have it. Becky and Charlotte, congrats on your win and we all look forward to seeing your journey as tag team champions".

The camera was cut and Renee offered them congratulations once again, before leaving to two on their own. They the  headed towards the locker room, each hoping for a hot shower to wash away the stench and sweat of their battle.

Gold in hand, Charlotte and Becky walked down the hallway, giggling amongst themselves,  still basking in their victory. It didn’t take them long to come upon the locker room, as soon as they entered it, Charlotte was enveloped in a tight hug by a beaming Asuka.

Becky watched awkwardly as Charlotte immediately returned the embrace, nearly dropping her title as she lifted Asuka from the ground.

A light chuckle emitted from Asuka as her feet left the ground. Charlotte only held her up for a moment before setting her back down. Becky swallowed down the bile of jealousy that rose within her as she took in enchanted way Charlotte smiled at Asuka.

“Congratulations, Charlotte,” Asuka said, still beaming happily at Charlotte. Her eyes then darted over to Becky, almost as though noticing her for the first time but her grin remained genuine, “you as well, Becky.” Becky gave her the best smile she could muster, which wasn't too bad, considering she was still riding the high of their historic win. But it was still strained.

It always astounded Becky how weird Charlotte acted around Asuka, as though she was meeting some idol or god. “Thanks, Asuka. That means a lot coming from you,” Charlotte replied. The only way Becky could describe her tone was dreamy and it took quite the restraint to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

Unfortunately, she didn’t have such control over her words, “why don’t you just shoot your shot, Charlie? Your luck’s been pretty good tonight.”

An incredible blush came over Charlotte's features as she glared at Becky heatedly. Lucky for the both of them, Asuka still struggled with slang and English expressions. Between her confused expression (which Becky had to admit was adorable) and the embarrassment and rage on Charlotte's face, Becky erupted in laughter.

Charlotte huffed and turned to Asuka, “ignore what she just said. It means something stupid.” That made Becky laugh even harder, to the point of tears. Charlotte grabbed her roughly and pulled her over to their lockers, which were night to each other. “I can't believe you,” she said heatedly once they were out of earshot.

Becky continued to laugh, “I'm sorry but I couldn’t help it. That way you act around her is embarrassing.”

“I don't act any type of way around her,” Charlotte said defensively.

Becky took a few deep breaths, massaging her injured ribs that were irritated due to her laughing fit. She then sat down on the bench, placing her belt next to her “yeah you do,” she said, becoming serious. Charlotte frowned as she sat down next to her, and the look in Becky's eyes made her freeze.

There was something there that made Charlotte uneasy. She shrugged awkwardly with one shoulder, “no I don't, I just admire her is all,” she said quietly in defense. Her words didn’t have the desired effect. She watched as Becky's jaw clenched and slightly twitched, but the redhead didn’t say anything as she turned towards her cubby.

Charlotte stared at her for a moment, watching Becky gather her things and prepare for a shower but Becky ignored her gaze. Charlotte sighed dejectedly, taking in the tension now surrounding them and turned to her own cubby. With Becky now mad at her, the war they endured against the IIconics was now catching up to her. She was suddenly aware of the stitch work she had got done, on top of her badly her back hurt.

She couldn’t even really reach back to massage it as her shoulders were racked with pain as well. Charlotte let out a quiet groan as she rotated her left shoulder. Her sound of pain drew Becky's attention, and the redhead couldn’t help but to look at her worriedly.

“It's nothing,” Charlotte said at her concern, “the adrenaline is wearing off. How are you holding up?”

“My ribs are really starting to kick my ass. Laughing at you really didn’t help matters,” Becky admitted.

Charlotte smiled at her smugly, “that’s what you get,” she said teasingly before sticking her tongue out at Becky.

“You know,” Becky began feigning offense, “you should actually feel guilty. I got these bruises ribs after taking a spear that was aimed for _you.”_

And just like that the tension between them was lifted, which meant Becky couldn't have been too mad at her.

The blonde’s smile turned to a smirk, “while I appreciate the thought, you could've moved out of the way too instead of just pushing me out of the way.”

Becky gave a casual shrug, “it didn’t occur to me at the time, I just wanted to make sure you didn’t get hurt.”

Charlotte’s gaze softened, moved by Becky's concern for her. She didn't reply but her eyes told the story. Becky eventually turned away and headed for the shower, leaving Charlotte alone with her thoughts.

About an hour or so later, the two were packed into their car, and headed to the hotel. Charlotte volunteered to drive, to which Becky  happily agreed to, wanting kick her seat back and relax her aching body. They travelled in silence, exhaustion settling into their bones.

Charlotte let out a yawn, drawing Becky's attention. She turned her head towards her, taking in the way the passing lights played on Charlotte's face and how the blonde fought to keep her eyes open. Those familiar fuzzy feelings came floating about within the redhead. “Charlie,” she drawled out.

Charlotte gave her a quick look at the corner of her eye, “hm?”

“You're really pretty, you know that?” she stated quietly. Becky smiled to herself as Charlotte blushed and sat up straighter, suddenly now more awake.

“Thanks, Becks,” she replied awkwardly, “you're not so bad yourself.”

Becky let out a chuckle, “where's that Flair charm? Saving it for a certain empress? I bet if I was Asuka you'd go on and on about how special and magical it was that I complimented you.”

Luckily, they were at a stop light as Charlotte quickly turned to her, mouth agape, “Becky,” she admonished.

“What?” Becky questioned hardly. Charlotte continued to stare at her in shock. Becky's sudden burst of unpleasantness took her by surprise. She didn’t know how to react to it or what to say. Eventually, the light turned green, and they continued on their way.

Once they arrived at the hotel, they gathered their bags containing their gear, titles, and other essentials and headed up to the hotel room.

In the room, they mimicked each other’s behavior, both dropping their bags near the foot of their beds before collapsing on the mattresses. They stared up at the ceiling, sitting in a comfortable silence. After a time, Charlotte let out a big yawn, following soon after that, Becky's stomach grumbled loudly.

Charlotte let out a bubbly giggle that ended shortly, with a wince due to her aching shoulder and back. “What do you wanna eat? I think the occasion calls for a cheat meal,” she said as she shifted to ease her pain.

Becky’s brow furrowed thoughtfully, “I don’t really know. I’m up for anything that we don't really get to eat. What about you?:

“Japanese?” Charlotte suggested innocently. It was a few beats of silence before she got a response.

“I bet you would love to eat some Japanese, Charlie,” Becky replied slyly, turning to her with a smirk.

The blonde shrugged, “I’ve been craving some sushi lately.”

Becky fought back at the urge to give another smart remark, giving a strained smile instead, “Japanese it is then".

Gingerly, Charlotte got up from the bed to fetch a menu stashed on the kitchen counter, unaware of the brown eyes following her movement. Becky let out a sigh as Charlotte disappeared from her sight line. She grabbed her phone and looked through Twitter, seeing people talk about their win and the very positive reaction to it. Fans and colleagues alike were ecstatic about their win.

One tweet was from the Smackdown Women's Champion. Her message accompanied by a picture of the three of them together after a successful six-woman tag match. Even in the picture, Charlotte had that expression on her face like she couldn't believe that someone as incredible as Asuka could even exist.

Ever since Asuka defeated her at WrestleMania, Charlotte seemed to be under some spell when it came to the champion. It irritated Becky to no end how infatuated Charlotte was with Asuka. Considering all things, especially her own doubts about them, her jealousy was illogical. Becky could admit that but of didn’t quell the bitter taste in her mouth.

Truth be told, it always irked her a little when Charlotte talked about other people like that. But with Asuka, it was worse, Charlotte's praise and admiration was worse. There was some part of her that was inherently selfish and possessive when it came to Charlotte. Even if things between them were still uncertain and unsaid.

They were such good friends once again, but there was always the fear that paranoia and ambition would grab hold of the blonde once again. The “what if" made it impossible for her to give in completely to her feelings. It was all a convoluted mess. But those fears didn’t quell how much Charlotte meant to her, or how badly she wanted her. Love, jealousy, fear, and happiness all mixed into a concoction that made Becky's head spin and left her confused. Becky sat up on the edge of the bed with a sigh. She looked down at the floor as her mood worsened.

A few minutes later, Charlotte reappeared in the room with a smile, “I ordered you your favorite,” she stated before sitting down, across from Becky on her own bed. Becky’s eyes remained on the floor as she gave a curt nod.

Charlotte’s smile evaporated as she took Becky's tense posture and the way her jaw ticked. “Becks?” she began hesitantly, “what's the matter?”

Becky exhaled softly. “Tonight is supposed to be one of the happiest nights of our careers,” she said as she finally looked up at Charlotte.

“Yeah, it is. But you’ve been all sullen for a good bit of it,” the blonde replied.

“I know, it’s just that I've been doing a lot of thinking lately,” Becky explained.

“About what?”

“Us,” she replied simply.

The recognition on Charlotte's face was priceless. And telling. Alarm came next as she swallowed thickly, “what do you mean?”

With a roll of her eyes and a huff, Becky disregarded her ignorance, “cut the shit, Charlotte. You know exactly what I'm talking about.”

“Where is all of this coming from?” Charlotte asked bewildered. In all of the years of their friendship, they had never directly addressed their feelings for each other. No matter how obvious the tension between them was. Charlotte had believed that it never would be addressed after she stabbed Becky in that back, least of all by Becky herself.

Becky looked back towards the floor as her shoulders tensed even more as she struggled to admit the truth, “ I must admit that there are a few fears and doubts I have about us. But I hate, _hate_ ,” she emphasized, “seeing you…… interact with other people. That stupid MMC tournament pissed me off, but you and Asuka take the cake.”

There was a heavy silence after that. It hung between them for a while as Charlotte tried to think of a response. Becky on the other hand, kept staring at the floor.

“That's really surprising,” Charlotte said finally, “and kinda pisses me off.”

Becky looked up at her surprised, “why's that?”

Charlotte heaved a deep breath before answering, trying to keep the anger out of her voice, “ I can’t get mad at you for being doubtful. I’m not that kind of asshole anymore. But for like two years,” she began lowly, “I watched you be with someone else, I watched as you damn near married someone else, and I was fully supportive of you.”

 “I know,” Becky nodded sullenly, “but I can't help it.”

Charlotte scoffed and looked away, “adding to it, I always thought that what I felt for you was obvious, especially within the last year.”

“It is but there are always those natural doubts and like I said, I can't stand seeing you showing any interest in anyone else,” Becky replied.

“I haven't been interested in anyone else,” Charlotte refuted, “Bobby and I were just having fun. Not in that way, just some friendly flirting,” she added quickly seeing the way Becky's eyes widened. “And while our bond  is special, Asuka is just a friend. You mean so much more to me than that.”

It was then that something clicked behind Becky's eyes. There was a certain look of determination in them as she swiftly stood and made her way over to Charlotte, and quickly placed herself in the blonde's lap. Cupping Charlotte's face, she kissed her before the blonde could say anything. Their first kiss was soft, short, and sweet.

Becky pulled away first, staring deeply into Charlotte's dazed green eyes, “I love you, Charlie,” she said softly, “and I wanna be with you. I'm tired of afraid to do something about how I feel about you.”

A bright grin broke out across Charlotte’s face, “I love you too, Becks. I know I’ve been awful at showing it at times but I want you to know that I won't ever hurt you like that again.”

Then, they were kissing again. This time harder and more passionate. Hands roamed each other's bodies as years of tension came pouring out. “You are so wonderfully solid,” Becky mumbled against Charlotte's mouth. Charlotte let out a light chuckle before taking a nip at Becky's bottom lip.

Somewhere along the line, Becky's shirt ended up on the floor as her mouth found it’s way on Charlotte's neck. For a moment in time, their injuries were forgotten until Charlotte squeezed a little too hard on Becky's side.

Becky pulled away with a wince as her hand instinctively grabbed Charlotte’s wrist.

“Sorry, Becks,” the blonde apologized, moving her hand  to safe territory on Becky's waist.

“Don't mention it,” Becky replied, brushing a strand of hair from Charlotte’s face.

“Neither of us are in condition for this tonight, not to mention the food will be here any minute.”

Becky smirked cheekily, “I got something you could eat.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes, “that was lame. So much for charm and disarm.”

“Considering all things, I think I’ve already charmed you,” Becky replied with a smirk. Charlotte laughed lightly as she laid back, keeping Becky on top of her.

“You absolutely have charmed me,” she replied happily.

Becky gave her a peck on the lips, followed by another, and then another until they were in another make out   session that lasted until the food came.


End file.
